H Spells
Spells Hallow subtype Circle: Fav 5, Sha 5 Components: V, S, M, DF Casting Time: 24 hours Range: Touch Area: 40-ft. radius emanating from the touched point Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: See text see Rituals Hallucinatory Terrain Glamour Circle: Brd 4, Wiz 4 Components: V, S, M(a stone, a twig, and a bit of green plant) Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Long Area: One 30-ft. cube/{level} (S) Duration: 2 hours/{level} (D) Saving Throw: '''Will disbelief '''Spell Resistance: No You make natural terrain look, sound, and smell like some other sort of natural terrain. Structures, equipment, and creatures within the area are not hidden or changed in appearance. Halt Undead Necromancy Circle: Wiz 3 Components: V, S, M(a pinch of sulfur and powdered garlic) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Targets: 1 undead creature per 3{level} within 30' of each other Duration: 1 round/{level} Saving Throw: '''Will negates '''Spell Resistance: Yes The undead creatures are immobile for the duration of the spell. Harm Necromancy Circle: Clr 6 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: '''Fortitude half '''Spell Resistance: Half Harm ''deals 8 negative energy damage per {level} (to a maximum of 120). Haste Teleportation '''Circle:' Brd 3, Wiz 3 Components: V, S, M(a shaving of licorice root) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Targets: One creature/{level}, no two of which can be more than 30 ft. apart Duration: 1 round/{level} Saving Throw: Fortitude negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes When making a full attack action, targets may make one extra attack action at their highest attack bonus. A Hasted ''creature gains a +1 dodge bonus to defenses, Reflex saves, and attack rolls. All of the target's speeds gain an enhancement of 30 feet, to a maximum of twice normal. ''Haste ''dispels and counters ''Slow. Heal Necromancy Circle: Clr 6 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: '''Fortitude half '''Spell Resistance: Half Heal channels positive energy into a creature to wipe away injury and afflictions. It immediately ends one of the following conditions: blinded, Confusion, dazed, dazzled, deafened, Feeblemind, Insanity, nauseated, sickened, and stunned. It also cures 8 damage/{level} (to a maximum of 120), and 1/2{level} ability damage (maximum of 10). Heal, Mass Conjuration (Healing) Circle: Clr 9 Range: Close Targets: {level} creatures, no two of which can be more than 30 ft. apart This spell functions like Heal, ''except as noted above, and caps at 200 hp and 20 ability damage. Helping Hand [ ] '''Circle:' Clr 3 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: {level} miles Effect: Ghostly hand Duration: 1 hour/{level} Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No When the spell is cast, you describe a creature, and an area to search. It takes the hand 10 minutes to search 1 sq. mile of average terrain, with a Spot modifier = {level}. It also is considered to be hiding from any creature not fitting the description, with a Stealth result of 10+{level}. If the hand locates a suitable subject, it beckons the creature to follow it; if the creature does so, the hand points in your direction and hovers in front of the subject (moving up to 240 feet per round). Heroes’ Feast Conjuration Creation Circle: Brd 6, Fav 6 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Close Effect: Feast for one creature/{level} Duration: 1 hour plus 12 hours; see text Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You bring forth a great feast, which takes 1 hour to consume. If the feast is completed each participant experiences the following effects: * cured of disease, nausea, poison, and sickness * +4 morale bonus on saves vs such effects for 12 hours * gain 1d8 +1/2{level} (max +10) temporary hit points that last for up to 12 hours * +1 morale bonus on attack rolls and Will saves for 12 hours Heroism Glamour Mind-Affecting Circle: Brd 2, Wiz 3 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 10 min./{level} Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes The target gains a +2 morale bonus on d20 rolls. Heroism, Greater Glamour Mind-Affecting Circle: Brd 5, Wiz 6 Duration: 1 min./{level} This spell functions like Heroism, ''except the creature gains a +4 morale bonus, Stalwart (see the Fighter class feature), and temporary hit points equal to {level} (maximum 20). Hide from Beasts Transmutation '''Circle:' Drd 1, Rgr 1 Components: S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Targets: One creature touched/{level} Duration: 10 min./{level} (D) Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless), and Will disbelief '''Spell Resistance: Yes Beasts take a -10 penalty to Spot and Listen checks against the targets, and the targets are always considered to be taking 10 on Stealth (unless they choose to roll). The Spot bonus from scent does not apply, and the range at which blindsense, blindsight, and tremorsense possessed by beasts works against the targets is reduced by 10' per {level}, to a minimum of 0'. Hide from Undead Necromancy Circle: Clr 1 Components: V, S, DF As Hide From Beasts, but against undead creatures, and lifesense cannot detect the targets at all. Hideous Laughter Glamour Mind-Affecting Circle: Brd 1, Wiz 2 Components: V, S, M(tiny tarts that are thrown at the target and a feather that is waved in the air) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Target: One creature of Intelligence 3+ Duration: 1 round/{level} Saving Throw: '''Will negates '''Spell Resistance: Yes This spell afflicts the subject with uncontrollable laughter, who collapses into gales of manic laughter, falling prone. The subject is considered dazed. A creature whose type is different from the caster’s receives a +4 bonus on its saving throw. The target may re-save each round, but takes a -2 penalty for each previous failure. Hold Glamour Mind-Affecting Circle: Brd 2, Clr 2, Wiz 3 Components: V, S, F(small, straight piece of iron)/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Target: One creature of Intelligence > 2 Duration: 1 round/{level} (D) Saving Throw: '''Will negates; Fortitude partial '''Spell Resistance: Yes The subject gains paralysis 10. They must make a Fortitude save in any round they wish to speak, or they mumble (Listen DC 20). They have ASF = to the save DC for this spell. Hold Animal Glamour Mind-Affecting Circle: Drd 2, Rgr 2 Components: V, S Target: One creature of Intelligence < 3 This spell functions like Hold. Hold, Greater Glamour Mind-Affecting Circle: Brd 4, Wiz 5 Components: V, S, M(one hard metal bar or rod, which can be as small as a three-penny nail) Target: One living creature This spell functions like Hold, except that it gives paralysis 15. Hold, Mass Enchantment (Compulsion) Mind-Affecting Circle: Wiz 7 Targets: {level} creatures, no two of which can be more than 30 ft. apart This spell functions like Hold, Greater. Hold Portal Force Circle: Wiz 1 Component: V Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Target: One portal, up to 20 sq. ft./{level] Duration: 1 min./{level] (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No The door functions as though locked, and the Strength rating to push it open increases by 8 (to a minimum of 15). Holy Aura Good Circle: Clr 8 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Area: 20 ft. burst centered on you Targets: One creature/{level} Duration: 1 round/{level }(D) Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: Yes Each warded creature gains a +4 deflection bonus to AC and a +4 resistance bonus on saves. Each warded creature gains spell resistance against evil spells, and spells cast by evil creatures. Each warded creature may re-save against each command from a creature using direct mental control. If an evil creature succeeds on a melee attack against a warded creature, the offending attacker is blinded (Fortitude save negates). Holy Smite Good Circle: Cleric 5 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Area: 20-ft.-radius burst Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: '''Will partial '''Spell Resistance: Yes The spell deals 1d8 divine damage per 2{level} (maximum 5d8) to each evil creature in the area (double damage to evil outsiders) and causes it to become blinded for 1 round. A successful Will saving throw reduces damage to half and negates the blinded effect. The spell deals half damage to creatures who are neither good nor evil, and they are not blinded. Holy Word Sonic Circle: Clr 7 Components: V Casting Time: 1 standard action Area: 40-ft.-radius spread centered on you Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None or Fortitude negates; see text Spell Resistance: Yes Any non-good creature within the area that hears the Holy Word ''suffers the following ill effects. ''Deafened: ''The creature is deafened for 1d4 rounds. ''Blinded: ''The creature is blinded for 2d4 rounds. ''Paralyzed: ''Paralysis 15 for {level} rounds. ''Killed: ''Living creatures die. Undead creatures are destroyed. (Fortitude negates) Horrid Wilting Evocation Water '''Circle:' Wiz 8 Components: V, S, M(a bit of sponge) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Long Targets: Living creatures, no two of which can be more than 60 ft. apart Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude half Spell Resistance: No This spell evaporates moisture from the body of each subject living creature, dealing 1d6/{level} dessication damage (maximum 20d6). Creatures with the Water or Plant subtype take an additional 2{level} damage. Hypnotic Pattern Shadow (Pattern) Mind-Affecting Circle: Brd 2, Wiz 2 Components: S, M(glowing stick of incense or a crystal rod filled with phosphorescent material) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Area: 10-ft.-radius spread Duration: Concentration + ½{level} rounds Saving Throw: '''Will negates '''Spell Resistance: Yes A twisting pattern of subtle, shifting colors weaves through the air, fascinating creatures within it. Hypnotism Glamour (Compulsion) Mind-Affecting Circle: Brd 1, Wiz 1 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 turn Area: 20' radius burst centered on you Duration: Limited Concentration Saving Throw: '''Will negates '''Spell Resistance: +1 save Creatures that can see or hear you are fascinated. If you use this spell in combat, each target gains a +2 bonus on its saving throw. A creature that fails its saving throw by 5 or more does not remember that you hypnotized it. Spells